


pumpkin spice and everything nice

by yidae



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yidae/pseuds/yidae
Summary: Jihoon goes trick-or-treating on November 1st, the day after Halloween.





	pumpkin spice and everything nice

Guanlin _loved_ Halloween.

 

He loved the sound of dried amber leaves crunching beneath his shoes, the warm and decadent aroma of pumpkin flavoured treats, the thrill of dressing up, and the laughter of children as they rushed up towards his doorstep in their quirky costumes.

 

The door bell rang and Guanlin, dressed up as Harry Potter, opened the door, carrying a giant bowl of treats.

 

 _“Trick or treat!”_ Three kids shouted excitedly, opening up their bags. 

 

Since Guanlin’s parents were out, it was his duty to be the candy bearer, the King of tooth-rotting chocolates and candies. He placed two pieces of treats and a bag of chips in each of their bags, ensuring that he gave them equal amount. As much as he _loved_ making children happy, candy _was_ expensive and his parents would probably disown him if he gave away everything to quickly.

 

“You guys look amazing! I love your costumes.” Guanlin said, eyeing the trio’s elaborate outfits. “Who are you all supposed to be?”

 

As if they had rehearsed the line until perfection, the three children answered at the same time, arms flexed, ready for battle. “Sasuke! Naruto! Sakura!”

 

Guanlin giggled as he reached into the bowl once more to grab additional pieces of candy, placing them into each of their bags. Another piece of candy wouldn’t hurt, _would_ it? He’ll still have enough for the other kids, that’s for sure. 

 

—

 

It’s 8pm, only one hour since the first set of kids came to his house, and Guanlin had already ran out of candy. “ _Shoot_.” Guanlin murmured to himself, “Maybe I shouldn’t have gave them five pieces each. But they all looked so cute in their little costumes, what was I supposed to do?”

 

He continued to scold himself into oblivion. He opened the front door to tear down the Halloween decorations surrounding his house, hoping that it would _somehow_ indicate to the upcoming trick or treaters that he was out of candy and that they should avoid his house at _all_ costs, unless they were prepared for disappointment, that is. 

 

While he gathered the decorations into a disordered pile, he noticed a moving truck pull up into the driveway of the house adjacent to his; the house that was formerly up for sale. Someone must’ve moved in, Guanlin thought to himself. 

 

—

 

It’s 12pm and Halloween has officially ended. Guanlin was in his room, under his covers, binging on the second season of _Stranger Things._ He was already on the second episode, and he was already cursing under his breath at the situations and predicaments that the characters found themselves in. 

 

“ _No._ Don’t go back out, Will.” He muttered under his breath, biting onto his pillow because of  anxiousness. “It’s going to get you again! Stop!” Guanlin nearly screamed as he grabbed his chest, an attempt to control the shift in speed of his now pounding heart. 

 

As he’s watching the episode, he heard the sound of faint chatter outside of his house. With his soft grey blanket wrapped around his head, he scurried to the window and peered through his curtains.

 

He saw three figures in the night - one man, one woman, and one boy - whom looked like he was near Guanlin’s age. Were they his new neighbours? Perhaps he’ll greet them tomorrow… if he wasn’t _too_ shy.

 

Guanlin plopped back down onto his bed, watching _Stranger Things_ , not being aware of the passing time as he clicked on the next episode and the next. 

 

It’s 2am by the time Guanlin fell asleep, with his body hunched over his laptop with the show still playing.

 

— 

 

At 7am, his door bell rang. Lugging his lethargic body out of his bed, he groaned and searched for his glasses. _Who could possibly be ringing the doorbell so early in the morning?_ He thought to himself, as he felt a headache circulate on the temples of his forehead, attacking his brain. He reached for his pants that were on his chair, not wanting to scare whomever was at the door with his pink boxers. 

 

“Mom? Dad?” He called out, hurrying downstairs. No one answered so they probably already left for work.

 

He rushed to the door, opened it wide, and almost shrieked at the person or _thing_ that presented himself to Guanlin at this ungodly hour of the day.

 

The boy was shorter than Guanlin, was doe-eyed, and he was dressed up in bright orange and green clothing - he was a _fucking_ pumpkin. Before Guanlin had a second to process the situation, the boy spoke.

 

“Trick or treat!” He said excitedly in accented English. The corners of his lips curved into a big smile, a little to intimidating for Guanlin’s liking as he held out an empty pillowcase cover, that demanded for candy. 

 

Not knowing what to say, Guanlin’s first reaction was laughter. And _more_ laughter. And even _more_ laughter. He laughed so hard that he almost fell to the ground. He wiped his tears and looked at the boy who was currently furrowing his eyebrows at Guanlin. _Boy_ , was he angry.

 

“Trick or treat.” He said once more, although this time, the tone of his speech hinted annoyance. His cheeks puffed up and his eyes were wide with fury. He was actually _kinda_ cute. The next line had Guanlin literally crying on the ground. “Give me something good to eat.”

 

Guanlin caught his breath and tried to calm himself from laughing once more, as he arose from the ground, gripping the edge of the wooden door to remain stable. “ _Whew_.” He sighed, as he fanned himself. “You’re the new kid next door right?”

 

“I’m no kid. I’m 19.” The boy responded, arms folded across his chest as he pouted cutely. “Where is my candy? In American movies, they give out candy.”

 

“Well for starters, it’s November 1st - Halloween was yesterday, buddy. You’re only like a day late.” Guanlin replied back dryly. “Second, you’re asking for candy in broad daylight. Halloween starts at 6pm… or 5:30pm if you’re a dick. Lastly, if you’re 19, that means you are _far_ too old to be trick or treating. I _mean_ \- it’s not an official rule, but it _is_ the social norm that everyone obeys, in most cases at least.”

 

Guanlin looked down to examine the boy’s face and was surprised to see a change in the his facial expression. His face no longer seeped with frustration, but instead, he looked _sad_. His toothy smile was long gone; instead he had a frown plastered across his face that Guanlin swore could make puppies cry with empathy. He still looked cute though… but he was a _sad_ type of cute. 

 

“So you don’t have any American candy?” The pumpkin inquired softly, looking down at his little feet. “I am very sad.”

 

“Wait here then.” Guanlin replied, leaving the boy at his doorstep. He quickly rushed back into his house, up the stairs, and into his room. He crouched underneath his bed and retrieved a bag - it was his secret stash of candy and chocolates that he took from the bowl beforehand. Not wanting to be caught by his parents, he hid it away, _hoping_ that he could have it to himself… but it wouldn’t hurt if he donated a few pieces to the desperate boy, or _maybe_ the entire bag.

 

He arrived outside the door as quickly as he ran up the stairs and shoved the bag into the boy’s hand. “Here take it.” He said through staggered breaths. “You look like you want it a lot more than I do.”

 

The older boy’s face automatically lit up, and he beamed at Guanlin with a bright smile. “Thank you, American friend.” He said, bowing his head 90 degrees. 

 

“Wait, it’s kinda rude to label me as your American friend. I have a name and it’s Guanlin.” He shouted, but the boy had already bolted off towards his home, hand digging into the bag of candy. 

 

—

 

Guanlin was curled on the living room sofa, ready to continue his _Stranger Things_ binge, when he heard the doorbell ring once again, for the nth time. _Who was it this time?_ He thought in annoyance as he rolled his eyes. 

 

This time, instead of opening the door right away, he peered through the eyehole and was surprised to see the boy next door, who was still in his eyesore of a pumpkin costume. 

 

“I told you this morning that Halloween was yesterday.” Guanlin told the older boy, repeating himself while opening the door.

 

“I know, Guanlin.” He replied, grinning widely.

 

“Wait you know my name?” Guanlin scrunched up his face in confusion. “Why did you walk away so fast then? And why are you still wearing that ugly costume.”

 

“Yes, your name is Guanlin. I walked away because I wanted to eat candy. This costume is pretty, _not_ ugly. I want to wear it.”

 

“Okay, that’s quite an argument you got there. I’ll accept it.” Guanlin chuckled, as he ran his fingers through his downy brown hair. This boy was _strange_ , but he was quite amusing. He was also quite cute - Guanlin liked cute. “What brings you here? You took all of my candy - I’m all out.”

 

The boy fished something out of his pocket and brought it up to Guanlin - it was a single Oh Henry! bar, the _same_ one that was in the bag that Guanlin gave to him. “I don’t want this - peanuts make me itchy. It’s a gift to you. Can I come inside?”

 

Guanlin’s cheeks warmed up and turned a pink hue as he saw the innocent expression that the boy wore. He couldn’t believe that the boy came to his house again, _just_ to return a chocolate bar that he was allergic to. That was just _so_ adorable. Before Guanlin could answer his question, the pumpkin boy had already pushed him aside and was making his way into Guanlin’s house. Guanlin chuckled. _This boy is really unique._

 

“What are you watching.” The boy asked, as he pointed at the TV.

 

“It’s a show called _Stranger Things._ You probably never heard of it.” 

 

“I love this show.” He replied, lowering himself onto Guanlin’s sofa, throwing the blankets over himself. He patted the empty seat next to him. “Come sit with me and let’s watch it together.”

 

Guanlin hesitantly perched himself on the empty seat, remaining stiff as a board. The boy pulled up the grey blanket and wrapped it on Guanlin, ensuring that not a single inch of skin was exposed. “It’s cold here.” He simply said, as he turned his head towards the TV. 

 

Their hands brushed under the blanket, but the pumpkin boy didn’t move it. _Instead_ , he left his hand on Guanlin’s. They stared at the screen in silence but Guanlin swore that his beating heart was louder than the show.

 

_—_

 

It’s 9pm and the two boys sat engrossed in the show. Awkward silence no longer engulfed the atmosphere, as they were currently shouting at the TV screen, while eating popcorn. Guanlin would furiously swear in fluent English when he was frustrated at the characters, while the pumpkin boy would stutter loudly in incoherent English. Speaking of the pumpkin boy… 

 

“Wait, what’s your name?” Guanlin asked, embarrassed. He couldn’t believe that he sat through five episodes of _Stranger Things_ with a boy that he just met, not even knowing his name. 

 

“Jihoon. Park Jihoon.” The boy replied, as his eyes fixated on the screen. He continued to munch on the popcorn, shoving handful after handful of buttery goodness into his mouth. 

 

“Jihoon.” Guanlin repeated to himself. “I like that name.”

 

“Yes, I like my name too.” Jihoon replied. He then turned his head to face Guanlin, and then smiled. “But I like you more.”

 

“I-I beg your pardon?” Guanlin stammered, losing his composure. He’s not sure if he heard that right, but he could already feel his cheeks flushing once more.

 

“You don’t speak English?” Jihoon laughed. He poked Guanlin’s cheek with his slender finger, while he repeated himself with confidence. “I like you more.”

 

“I-I um… wait what?” Guanlin can’t seem to understand. He thinks it’s an error in Jihoon’s English abilities, a possible mismatch of words. “You like _me_?”

 

“Yes, I like _you_.” Jihoon announced, as he inched himself closer to Guanlin. Suddenly, he was too close that Guanlin could feel Jihoon’s warm breath prickle his skin, sending numbed sensations throughout his body. Jihoon then slowly pressed his soft lips on Guanlin’s cheek, planting an unexpected kiss on the younger’s cheek, that was currently burning up. He parted himself away and then whispered in Guanlin’s ear. “Do you like me?”

 

It took Guanlin a moment too long to comprehend the current situation. He could _still_ feel Jihoon’s soft, delicate lips on his right cheek, burning a hole into his face. He could _still_ feel the warm, comforting breathe of Jihoon, as the pumpkin boy whispered in his ear. The lingering sensation stung him, causing him to lose focus. He started to sweat and he hiccuped; Guanlin only hiccuped when he was nervous. 

 

“I literally just met you half a day ago!” Guanlin said defensively, as his heart accelerated at an uncontrollable pace. He tried his best to remain nonchalant, but his shaky knees said otherwise. Jihoon seemed to notice, because he placed his hands on Guanlin’s knee to calm him, gently inscribing dainty circles onto his kneecap. That only made things worst, because _now_ , Guanlin couldn’t even breathe properly. 

 

“Usually people in America would start with coffee, or a date, or _just_ something first, you know? You literally just came to my door, in a fucking pumpkin suit that makes you look so fucking cute, by the way. You made me feel guilty so I gave you all of my candy, and then you invited yourself over to my house to watch my favourite show which _also_ happens to be _your_ favourite show as well. I just learned your name five seconds ago and now you’re kissing me on my cheek which makes me feel so uncomfortable because I like it even though I feel like I shouldn’t.”

 

“So… Does that mean that you like me?” Jihoon asked, not quite understanding Guanlin’s words completely. 

 

“Yes, I like you. I like you even though we just met, I like you because you’re such a cute pumpkin, I like you because of your slurred English, and I like you because you’re such a fucking distinct human being with peculiar traits. I _like_ you. ” Guanlin hastily replied back. He intuitively leaned in to reciprocate the boy’s kiss on the cheek, but _instead,_ Jihoon quickly titled his head, which caused Guanlin’s lips to fall onto his. 

 

They both laughed as they kissed each other, smiling through their lips.

 

“You’re really weird, you know that?” Guanlin whispered in Jihoon’s mouth. “But, I _like_ it. I like it a lot.”

 

“Happy Halloween.” Jihoon replied as he bit down on Guanlin’s lips, wrapping his arms over the taller boy’s neck.

 

Guanlin giggled as he caressed Jihoon’s lips with his own. “Halloween was yesterday; I _told_ you already, silly.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> boo! happy november 1st. comment and kudos if you like! <3


End file.
